


Monotone

by Scar



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i should warn you someone dies, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar/pseuds/Scar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was grey. Bland. Bleak. Boring. All up until the moment when Jung Taekwoon met Han Sanghyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanghyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanghyuks/gifts).



The unyielding colour grey. His complete surroundings was encompassed by the ceaseless grey. Sometimes it was white. Sometimes it was black. There was no red, no blue, no green or magenta. He was amaurotic to colours; he didn't even know what they looked like. He was born in a universe without colour, in a world as sapless as paper. He never knew the colour of the glorious sunset as it sank into the sea, or the kaleidoscopic arch of a rainbow; he never saw it. 

Taekwoon was walking down the grey-scaled streets. It was as platitudinous as ever. He looked away resentfully as a girl wrapped lovingly in a boys arms pranced past him, their eyes alive. They could see the colour, they had escaped the monotone reality of the world, and refused to be cursed with the lenses he was foredoomed to wear. He could never take them off; he hadn’t met his soul mate.

Sometimes it plauged him. Twenty-four and everyone around him was finding who they were forever destined to be with, they were all breaking the lense and seeing colour. He couldn’t. He was only seeing black and white and grey. So bland.

But he never let it get to him; he was stronger than that. 

But even he could admit, it would be nice to know what colour was like. 

Someone bumped into him as they hurried past, making him drop his bag in surprise. Newly bought clothes splayed all over the ground, crawling out from the bag. Taekwoon silently cursed as he bent down to pick them up from the ground. I need to get home already.

But as soon as he looked up, he just dropped it all to the ground again. 

It wasn’t black and white. The world wasn’t black and white. Colours he didn’t recognize were surrounding him, but the colours weren't interesting because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. 

The boy was looking back at him, frozen where he stood, with a wide eyed expression on his face. He was just close enough for Taekwoon to see his dark eyes and dark hair. Yet it wasn't close enough. 

Taekwoon swallowed tightly, his eyes locking onto his dark ones. A smile slowly spread across the boys face, his lips parting as his face split in a grin. Taekwoon could have groaned at the sight, soon he felt his own lips tug up as well. So this is what Hakyeon meant.

-beeeep!

Taekwoon’s head snapped to the side at the fulminated blare, and his eyes widened as a truck sped toward his soul mate – showing no signs of stopping. Taekwoon launched himself from where he was kneeled, throwing himself across the road, uncaring of the oncoming traffic. 

The boy turned to see the truck a little to late, and Taekwoon could see the fear freezing his limbs like ice. The boys eyes latched on to Taekwoons as he ran across the asphalt, but he made no movements, besides the akward jerking of his hand. 

A cry tore from Taekwoon’s lips as he launched himself into the boy – and the truck missed him by a mere inch. 

The two tumbled to the ground, Taekwoon landing in a heap on top of the boy. Groans escaped their lips as people gathered around them, screaming and crying – some holding their phones as they recorded the whole event.

Taekwoon pushed himself up on his hands and wished daggers at the people around them, and those who were more interested in youtube and the Internet fled. 

He reached down and gently pulled up the boy, settling himself on the boys hips and cradling him in his arms. 

“I almost lost you,” Taekwoon murmured sweetly, “before I even had you.”

The boy didn’t respond, but Taekwoon felt his shaking hands wrapping around his back, and the warm, salty tears that dripped onto his own neck and fell down to his shirt.

“I was so scared,” the boy whispered, clenching Taekwoon’s shirt tightly between his fingers.

Taekwoon just held the boy tighter to him, and nestled his head in the crook of his neck, swallowing tightly. I almost lost you, I almost lost you. The reality of the situation crashed down on him as his mantra continued in his head, the words repeating over and over as he clutched his soul mate to him.

I almost lost you.

oOo

“You’re all good to go, a little traumatised, but otherwise fine,” Doctor Manson said, giving Taekwoon and Sanghyuk a reassuring smile.

Sanghyuk. His soulmates name. The one that brought the colour to his bland eyes, to his bland world, the name of the boy who broke through the lenses he was cursed to wear to let the light of joy colour his world. And it suited the boy perfectly.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon murmured, pressing a gentle hand to the small of Sanghyuk’s back. 

The boy slid off the bed and huddled himself closer to Taekwoon, who found his usual callousness a chimerical dream when he's with his mate, and found himself smiling and letting his arm slide around the boys waist. Sanghyuk looked up at him with those wide, teary eyes, and Taekwoon gave him a small smile.

They walked slowly out of the hospital, Sanghyuk’s body trembling as he stepped forward slowly. And Taekwoon didn’t rush him, he couldn’t do it. Sanghyuk had every right to be traumatized from that.

“Where do you live? I’ll take you there,” Taekwoon murmured, guiding Sanghyuk to his car.

Sanghyuk lowered himself into the seat and closed the door gently as Taekwoon settled himself in the drivers seat. 

Sanghyuk told him his address, and Taekwoon groaned in complete morbid horror as he realized where the boy lived. Right next door to fucking Cha Hakyeon. 

“What is it?” Sanghyuk asked as Taekwoon pulled out of the parking lot aggressively.

“My…friend?” Taekwoon spat out the word questioningly, - yeah, right – “just moved in beside you.”

“Why did that sound like a question?” Sanghyuk murmured concerned. 

Taekwoon didn’t answer. He just made grumbling noises under his breath that made absolutely no sense to Sanghyuk. Taekwoon wasn’t sure he even knew what he was grumbling. 

“Here, this one,” Sanghyuk reached out and pointed at a two story house. 

Taekwoon pulled in beside the driveway, noting the two people standing on the porch, pacing and fidgeting as if anxious. 

The woman stopped and almost sprinted to them the moment Sanghyuk stepped out of the door, her arms flinging around his neck as she burst into tears. The man followed slower, but tears were falling down his face just as rapidly.

Taekwoon hovered back as the man embraced his family, and the three of them cried together. He had no idea what to do, he didn’t deal well with crying people – let alone three of them. 

Eventually, Sanghyuk untangled himself from his family and grabbed Taekwoon’s arm and pulled him forward, clutching his arm tightly. He gave his parents a smile, and red dusted over his cheeks as he pressed himself closer to Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon shifted a little, he was slightly shorter than Sanghyuk, and that just made him want to hide behind him as his parents stared him down.

“What’s your name?” Sanghyuks mother asked, breaking the silence.

“Jung Taekwoon,” Taekwoon replied softly.

“How old are you?” His father asked him.

“Twenty four, five years older than Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon said with a confidence he was lacking inside.

Sanghyuk blushed when his name was mentioned, ducking his head down to bury his red face in Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon felt a smile twitch on his lips, and Sanghyuk’s parents both chuckled.

“Welcome to the family,” his mother said warmly, “I am Han Yujin.”

“Han Minjun,” Minjun said, reaching out a hand to shake Taekwoon’s hand.

Taekwoon shook hands with Minjun, and then Yujin. He quickly returned his hand to his side, and wrapped his other hand around Sanghyuk’s.

“Come on in,” Han Yujin said with a smile, gesturing towards the house.

Taekwoon gave her a smile as Sanghyuk lead him into the house, pulling him along with an excited grin and no more fear in his eyes. Taekwoon smiled, no more fear, and hopefully soon, only love.

oOo

Taekwoon didn’t know when it happened, but Sanghyuk had been spending a lot more nights at his house, rather than his own. He hadn’t noticed it before, it was gradual and it built up slowly. To the point where Taekwoon was blind to it. 

But Sanghyuk was still blind. He stayed over almost every night, curled up at Taekwoon’s side, snoring softly and looking as adorable as ever. 

Taekwoon still hadn’t introduced him to his…friends. And he didn’t want to. Crazy motherfuckers, that’s what they are. And it would stay that way for a while, if he had a say in it. 

He wanted Sanghyuk all to himself. 

Taekwoon brushed a hand lightly over Sanghyuk’s forehead, smiling when Sanghyuk let out a mumble and shifted slightly in his sleep. 

He could feel every inch of their bodies pressed together, and he loved knowing that every inch of that delicious, tempting skin was his. Every single inch of Sanghyuk was his. And every single inch of Taekwoon was Sanghyuk’s. 

Sanghyuk let out a quiet moan, shifting on the sheets as his eyes peeled open to see Taekwoon, lying there, staring at him. Taekwoon felt a blush spread over his cheeks as Sanghyuk caught him staring, his eyes darting every where but his soul mates eyes.

“Hello,” Sanghyuk murmured, a hand burshing gently over Taekwoon’s cheek.

“Hi,” Taekwoon whispered, a hand gripping Sanghyuk’s hip tightly beneath the blankets.

Sanghyuk blushed, and Taekwoon realized they were both still very naked, and his blush deepened. But he didn’t remove his hand, instead he started to lazily caress his lovers bare skin; relishing in Sanghyuk's devilishly smooth skin. Loving as Sanghyuk's body reacts to his touch. 

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Sanghyuk blushed, and Taekwoon decided to admit his feelings more often. Because Sanghyuk’s blush was worth the potential embarrassment. 

“I love you too, Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk murmured, smiling at the older lover.

Taekwoon rubbed his thumb over Sanghyuk’s hipbone softly, brushing over the sensitive skin. Sanghyuk shuddered and a soft moan passed through his lips. Taekwoon leaned closer and nuzzled Sanghyuk’s face with his own, a smile spreading over his lips when Sanghyuk nuzzled back against him. 

Neither of them spoke again for the rest of the night, they let their bodies do the talking for them as they gave their whole being to each other. 

 

oOo

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hakyeon whined, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Because I was busy getting to know him,” Taekwoon snapped at him, batting away the hands that reached out to pinch his cheeks.

Lee Hongbin pouted at him, “we want to get to know him too!”

Taekwoon scowled at his…friends? Dammit! Why did that always sound like a question? Oh yeah, moments like this was why.

“Evil,” Lee Jaehwan moaned, pointing accusing fingers at Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk giggled – fucking giggled – as the others all joined in and pointed at Taekwoon and moaned words like ‘evil’ and ‘bastard’ and ‘meanie’ at him. Such children.

“For fucks sake, pull yourselves together,” Taekwoon said with a sigh, covering his face with his hand.

Sanghyuk laughed. “I like them.”

“Really?!” Hakyeon yelled excitedly, scrambling over to where Sanghyuk was sitting on Taekwoon’s counter, right beside his soulmate.

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk said with a smile, giving the eldest of the group a thumbs up.

Jaehwan let out a shriek of triumph and fist punched the air, and Wongshik and Hongbin laughed as he rolled on the floor yelling and screaming words of triumph.

Taekwoon was tempted to punch them all, just to give the world a reason to keep spinning and not stop to throw these idiots off, but then Sanghyuk laughed. And he supposed he and the world could put up with them, for Sanghyuk. 

They finally left his house, all whining and moaning pitifully as Taekwoon practically threw them out of his home. They were annoying, he would rather be with Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk was still giggling when he returned to the living room, but the boy was sprawled over the couch, taking up the entire thing.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and nudged the boys feet out of his way, sitting down and shaking his head slightly when Sanghyuk spread his legs across his lap the moment he sat down. 

“What are we gonna do tonight?” Sanghyuk murmured, glancing at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon shrugged, “whatever you want.”

Sanghyuk smiled and shuffled closer, until he was all snuggled up underneath Taekwoon’s arm. 

“I’m sleepy,” Sanghyuk murmured lightly, his eyelids fluttering closed softly.

“Then sleep, I’m not stopping you,” Taekwoon replied, shifting his body around until he was lying on his back on the couch, and Sanghyuk was lying splayed across his chest.

Sanghyuk sighed and nuzzled in to Taekwoon’s neck, and fell asleep. Taekwoon smiled, and let himself follow his lover.

Days blurred by, a routine of get up, get to work, go on date, go home. Sometimes broken with a sleepover, or dinner with Sanghyuk’s family, or the surprise appearance of one or more of Taekwoon’s… friends?

 

+

Over the months, Taekwoon almost forgot the accident ever happened, excluding the few nightmares both he and Sanghyuk suffered from, from time to time. He almost forgot that he almost lost his soul mate before he had him. Maybe that was where he made his mistake.

+

“I need strawberries too, oh and milk,” Sanghyuk added cherrfully through the phone.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, “is that all?”

“Yea- WAIT! Can’t forget the cream,” Sanghyuk said, sounding pleased with himself.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you, Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon said softly, but with the dangerous tint to his voice that promised revenge.

Sanghyuk gulped over the phone. 

“Maybe?” He squeaked fear lacing his voice and seeping through the speakers of the phone. 

“I’ll get you back for that,” Taekwoon promises with a growl, half tempted to hang up on his soul mate – because he knew how much Sanghyuk loved talking to him.

“I’m sorry,” Sanghyuk said, the same cheeky grin written in his voice.

Taekwoon sighed, “you have me wrapped around your finger.”

Sanghyuk giggled, and Taekwoon instantly decided he could forgive the boy – this time.

“Okay, well, I have to go take out some money from the bank, I love you!” Sanghyuk sings in his ear.

“Love you too,” Taekwoon said with a blush, and although he can’t see him, he knows Sanghyuk was blushing too.

“Bye,” Sanghyuk sang, then hung up.

Taekwoon sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket, continuing his wander around the supermarket, looking for the items Sanghyuk put off telling him, just to stay on the phone a little longer.

Taekwoon finally left the supermarket, his hand sagging down with the weight of the bags as he trudged along the pathway to the house he shared with Sanghyuk. The younger would be home soon, to cook the cake for Wongshik’s birthday that the man had begged on his knees for the younger to make. 

It took five seconds for Sanghyuk to surrender to Wongshik’s begging. Sometimes, Taekwoon thought Sanghyuk was far to soft hearted for his own good. But then again, that was what made him strong. 

Taekwoon let himself into the house, closing the door behind him. He began walking to the kitchen – until he fell down, unable to keep his body standing. Liquid contents spilled all along the floor, all the groceries spread all along the kitchen. 

Hot tears spilled over his cheeks and fell to the floor like a waterfall. His face contorted as his body curled into itself, all warmth he previously felt fading away into the past. His chest throbbed, stinging with pain and sending rippled of pain through his body. 

Taekwoon curled into a ball on the floor, lying amongst the spilled groceries. The colour of red strawberries was the last thing he saw and even though his eyes were wide open and tears spilling, he couldn't see anything. For his world was black and white.


End file.
